(Applicant's Abstract) The function of the Clinical Core is to provide access to clinical material from well-characterized control subjects and subjects with asthma. Samples (blood, bronchial mucosal biopsies, bronchial brushes) will be processed by the Laboratory Core. Characterization of subjects includes allergy type immediate skin tests, spirometry, methacholine and allergen challenges. The Clinical Core will also conduct the rhuMAb(anti-IgE) protocol that will result in samples (blood and bronchial) to 3 projects, and the intrabronchial allergen challenges. It will also assure UNM's and LRRI's Institutional Review Board approval of all protocols and maintain the annual approval. It will also assure adequate representation of women and minorities as appropriate. We anticipate performance of 50 bronchoscopies per year and obtaining blood 200 times per year. Due to the transient nature of our volunteer population, we must recruit 30 new subjects for bronchoscopies and 100 new subjects for blood drawing per year that will require at least 700 new initial contacts per year. This will result in performance of -100 allergy skin tests, -80 spirometries and -60 methacholine challenges.